1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technique, and specifically to a radio device that receives a signal including specific information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An emergency vehicle passage support service prompts a driver to take evasive action to allow an emergency vehicle to pass in a case where the emergency vehicle is getting near to the vehicle of the driver. Approach of an emergency vehicle is estimated by calculation using the speed, position, and directions of movement of both vehicles (see, for example, WO 11/013238).